Thalia Malfoy and The Dark Circle
by JessMusicNote
Summary: On Thalia Malfoy's check-list for her life was not to have her brother, Scorp to be in Gryffendor. And she didn't plan on her father being on Potters side in this war. She didn't plan on falling in love with Potter, she didn't plan a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So I haven't uploaded anything in a long time. But I got sudden inspiration from another story that I writing for this. **

**On Thalia Malfoy's check-list for her life was not, fall in love with your worst enemy while a war rages on outside. She didn't plan for her brother, Scorp to be in Gryffendor. And she didn't plan on her father being on Potters side in this war. She didn't plan a lot of things. **

Chapter One, An Extra Malfoy

September 1st, the day every young witch and wizard in Britain travels to Platform nine and three quarters. For Thalia Nymphadora Malfoy, it was her second time. Her second year at Hogwarts. But this year she would be joined by her younger brother, Scorpius.

Thalia is what you would expect any Malfoy to look like, sharp, aristocratic features. Her eyes were a stormy grey that she had inherited from her grandmother Narcissa. Her long platinum blonde hair had been styled over the summer, a side fringe and layers that were teased just slightly, gave her the look of a _slightly _rebellious Malfoy.

She glanced around the platform noticing that the Potter-Weasley clan were already here. She sneered in their direction. The one person she could not stand, James Oh so freaking perfect Potter. Her father made a coughing sound and she turned to her family.

" Thalia, if you get one more detention because of arguments or fighting with James Potter, I don't care if it's muggle fighting or not, you will loosing your broom privileges during the holidays, if you get on the Quidditch team, we may consider buying you a new broom for Christmas." Her father, Draco said. Thalia had heard what some of the blood traitors of today's society said about her father, and her family. _No good them lot, they all turn out the same. _And comments such as. _You're a Malfoy? What dark spells do you know? _That second comment had came from James Potter himself on the first day she met and. And their argument about which house was better had started.

" Draco." Astoria admonished." She'll only get a new broom if she's good and gets good grades this term."

" Yes, that too, anyway -." Draco was abruptly cut off by Scorpius.

" Dad, what if I'm not in Slytherin?" He asked. _Oh here we go, he's such a wuss sometimes, You would think he'd be a bit more of a Malfoy! _She thought snidely.

" Then I'll disown you." Thalia said. Which earned her a light smack on her head by her mother. " You will do no such thing!"

" Scorpius Malfoy, I don't care which house you end up in, you are my son and I will always be proud of you, it doesn't matter which house you end up in, I don't care what my father thinks of whatever house you get sorted into, You are Scorpius Malfoy, Heir to the family fortune, you can do no wrong." At this Thalia gave a slight laugh, which she tried to cover as a cough. Draco lightly and quickly embraced his son, and whispered something in his ear.

Thalia hugged her mother quickly and then her father.

" Well, bye mum, dad, I'll see you at Christmas." And with that Thalia disappeared onto the train. It's wasn't long until she found her friends in the same compartment the used for every train-ride last year. The five of them were already there, Damien Zabini was lounging by the window and appeared to be typing something into his IWM ( Instant Wizard Messenger ). Lyra Moon was chatting amiably to Alexander Nott while Elliot Avery was setting up a game of Wizards Chess. As Thalia entered the compartment she was welcomed by numerous greeting and sat down in the only seat left, next to Lyra.

She quietly observed her friends for a bit. Damien had spiked up parts of his black hair, and his new side fringe gave a punkish look about him. Elliot's hair had seemed to have gone even blonder, he was your average baby blue eyed boy with blonde hair, Thalia suspected that some of the girls in the year already had a crush on him. Alex had shaggy dark brown hair, and his stormy grey eyes made him look like his father. Lyra had matured in the body over the time off, her womanly features were more pronounced, when Thalia had visited her during the break, she had been in the process of dying her honey blonde hair red, and it did turn out nice, with vibrant red hair and a forest green eyes, she was sure to be a attraction for the boys this ear.

When the train started moving, Thalia started to pay attention to the conversation going on around her.

" Emmy's starting school this year." Damien seemed to moan that. He honestly did love his younger sister, most of the time. " I don't think she's going to be in Slytherin, she's so outgoing and well, gryffendorish."

" That's not a word." Lyra chimed.

" If she is in Gryffendor, she might buddy up with Potter and pals." Thalia actually laughed after saying this.

" Stop giving me nightmares Thals- but honestly could you imagine a Zabini in Gryffendor, my parents would go mental if she was, my grandmother would be worse." He shuddered at the thought of the black widow, Madam Zabini.

" There isn't much they could do if she was, she'll be fine if she is anyway." Thalia said. It was doubtful she was going to be in Gryffendor, generations of Slytherin didn't just go like that.

" Scorpius is starting this year isn't he?" Alex questioned, as he flicked his brown hair out of his eyes.

" Yeah, he's a definite for Slytherin, even though he was acting like a scared little Hufflepuff on the platform, he could get away with murder from my parents, and grandfather is putting so much pressure on him, imagine the howler he'd get if he wasn't in Slytherin." The group chuckled at that though.

" I heard that more Potters and Weasleys are starting this year." Elliot brought up a new, albeit irritating topic.

" If any of them are like that stupid, horrible, irritating James fucking Potter I will murder them." Thalia snarled.

" Well, there's James's little brother Albus, he's a definite for Gryffendor, then there's Rose Weasley, she'll be looking good in a few years I think, I think she'll be in Gryffendor or maybe Ravenclaw, Dominique, Ravenclaw, like her older sister I think, and Roxanne is pretty much a female version of her brother so another for Gryffendor." Damien summed up._ Does he stalk them or something?_ She thought incredulously, how does someone get that much information in the first five minutes?

" I suppose we'll find out later on." Lyra said. " Now does anyone know who this years head girl and boy are?"

~ Scorpius ~

Scorpius just wanted to find somewhere to sit, was it seriously that much to even ask for? He had already seen his sisters compartment, but he decided to avoid the blood purists. If their parents even knew of the stuff she talked about, the amount of trouble she would be in, just tremendous. Deciding to ask if he could join the next first years that he would see, he opened a compartment.

" Could I join you?" Scorpius asked, he recognised on of the three in the compartment, Emmaline Zabini was sat with two others. A boy with black hair and unique green eyes, and a girl with long red hair and blue eyes.

" Of course." Said the girl with long hair. The first thing he noticed about this girl was how pretty she was.

" I'm Albus Potter." Said the boy with black hair.

" Rose Weasley." Said the red-headed girl.

" I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Rose and Albus glanced at each other when he said his name. He honestly hated being a Malfoy. The people he actually wanted to be friends with, avoided him, scorned him because of his name, it had happened in the past, and it would most probably happen again.

" And you already know me Scorpius." Emmy said. The atmosphere seemed a bit awkward for a bit until Albus decided to talk about the house's.

" Well, I'll most probably be in Gryffendor, like my parents, I couldn't see myself in Slytherin, with those blood purists." Rose put her opinion out quite fast. What she said was true, the majority of Slytherin house, including Thalia were blood purists.

" Same Rose, I could see you in Ravenclaw though, what about you Scorpius? Emmy?" Albus asked. Emmy motioned for him to go first.

" My sisters in Slytherin, and as you said, she's a blood purist, a bitch of a one at that, completely stuck up and can't see past the lavishness of being a Malfoy, I want to be as far away from _that."_ Scorpius spoke of his sister with such disgust in his voice. He was actually surprised about the disgust he held. Had he seriously always thought like that?

" I'm pretty much in the same situation, Scorp and I grew up together, as did our older siblings, my grandmother and Scorp's grandfather were very much involved with their upbringing though, and it got them to be like that, I want to be in Gryffendor just to piss off my stupid family." Emmy said. Well that's Emmy, for you, she'll do anything just to upset the Zabini family.

" Hah, that's good then, I wouldn't want to be associating myself with some stupid death eater scum." Albus said. At this the whole compartment laughed.

~ Later On ~

The Slytherin second years were all sat at there place of the Slytherin table. The sorting had started some time ago, and it seemed to be taking forever for the name Malfoy to be called.

" Malfoy, Scorpius." Thalia could hear James Potter's mutter of " Defiantly a Slytherin." From the other side of the hall. This sorting seemed to be taking too long, Thalia was immediately placed in Slytherin, before the hat even touched her head. Three minutes passed, until the hat gave a yell.

" GRYFFENDOR!" Thalia's head immediately snapped up, she saw her brother give her a look, she couldn't decipher what it meant. She couldn't believe that she was related to such a failure, a Gryffendor. He might even make friends with Half-bloods or even worse mudbloods. She gave an involuntary shudder at that thought, she would talk with her brother later, warm him of the type of people that were in that house, then she would write a letter to her grandfather, he could sort this out, and he would want to know. For now she decided to carry on watching the sorting

"Moon, Erik." "RAVENCLAW."

"Neira, Leila." "SLYTHERIN."

"O'Donnell, Taylor." " HUFFLEPUFF."

"Potter, Albus." The atmosphere in the hall seemed go straight up, everyone was paying strict attention to the young boy. Where would the youngest Potter boy end up. Before you could even say Quidditch the hat yelled Gryffendor and it carried on.

" Weasley, Dominique." " SLYTHERIN." While there was a few whispers nobody paid much attention to the little blood traitor that was entering the snake pit.

" Weasley, Rose." " GRYFFENDOR!"

" Weasley, Roxanne." This was the last Weasley, right? Do they ever stop breeding? " GRYFFENDOR."

" Zabini, Emmaline." The hat hadn't even touched her head and it yelled.

" GRYFFENDOR!" There was polite claps from the hall, nothing too excited. As soon as the food appeared, Damien immediately started conversation.

" I'm worried about them Thalia, first of all, James Potter is going to prank them mercilessly if their opinions of those with lesser standing are the same as ours, and our parents, I don't know about your family, but mine still follows the old ways, they are going to go mental after I owl them." Damien said this all in one breath. You could tell he was worried, he hadn't even started piling food on his plate. Thalia however was already cutting up a big piece of steak.

" Don't worry so much, my parents gave Scorpius a speech about how he's the Malfoy heir and always will be no matter what house he'll be in, but if perhaps, he befriends mudbloods and maybe one day seriously courts one, my grandfather will disown him, but at the moment, there's nothing I can do about that apart from owling my grandfather." As soon as she finished talking, she started stuffing her face with food. Damien glanced over Thalia's shoulder. _Why did I place myself where I couldn't see the Gryffendor table? _Thalia followed his line of vision and saw what he was looking at. Scorpius and Emmaline were both sitting with Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and some other girl.

When Scorpius caught his sisters eye, she gave him such a flaming look of disappointment that he had to look away.

" I can't believe them, just ugh, what is he doing." Thalia whispered. Looking around, Thalia caught the eye of the sixth year Slytherin prefect.

" Oi, Flint." She said. The boy turned to look at her. He gave her a slightly suspicious look.

" What do you want Malfoy?" He asked. _Well he sounds a bit rude._ She thought.

" What's the password, I need to go for a walk." Thalia said. Adrian Flint gave her a look of somewhat understanding and said. " It's Parseltounge." Thalia nodded and immediately left the hall. She wasn't going for a walk, she was going to hide in an alcove that was on the way to the Gryffendor common room so she could grab Scorpius and talk to him.

Half an hour passed until she heard voices coming towards her. She saw one of the Scamander twins and another Gryffendor girl pass, she was sure that the girl was Violet Dursley, a mudblood who was also the niece of Harry Potter. _The fifth year prefects._ Scorpius was right at the end of the line of people, with Potter, Weasley and Emmy. . And when he was right by the alcove she yanked him in. She covered the his mouth before he could scream and she lit up her wand so he could see who it was. She let go of him when he stopped his pathetic whimpering.

" I was honestly expecting you to actual be a Gryffendor about that situation." Thalia sneered. " So Scorpius, why are you in Gryffendor?" She waited for what seemed like hours until he answered.

" Because, I don't want to be in a house full of blood supremacists, it's stupid." Scorpius said. Thalia seemed to pay no mind to this though.

" I could contact grandfather, he could have them re-sort you, you don't honestly want to be in that house, full of mudbloods and blood traitors like Potter and Weasley." She sneered when she mentioned the names Potter and Weasley.

" Actually, Thalia, the Potter and Weasley you so hate are my friends, I don't give a crap about your opinion Thalia, put it where the sun doesn't shine." Scorpius said drawled icily. After he had said that, Thalia shoved him out of the alcove. A Hufflepuff that was passing by looked at them in alarm. And some of the portraits started whispering.

" You've changed Scorpius, can a few hours with them honestly do that to you, you're a disappointment to the Malfoy name, and also, I'll be writing to grandfather about this chain of events." At that she walked off a cold air surrounding her. But she stopped abruptly, smirked and turned her head around to look at Scorpius. " Good luck finding the Gryffendor dorms."

After that she walked towards the Slytherin common room. When she arrived the first years had already gone up to their dorms. Damien was sitting on one of the sofa's by himself, reading a book. When she came in he called her over. The only other people in the common room was Arian Flint and Arcturus Pucey. A sixth year and a third year, and they were most probably discussing Quidditch tactics.

" So how did it go then?" He questioned. He didn't look like he was in the best of moods, so Thalia decided not to complain about him that much.

" He's changed, that's all I can say, he actually wants to be friends with those blood traitors." She sneered. Noticing the time on one of the clocks in the room, _10:45. _" I'm going to go unpack now, I'll see you tomorrow Damien." And with that she went towards the girls dorms. Entering the second year area, she looked for which room she would be in this year. Lyra was in the first room, and according the plaque on the wall she would be with Primrose Parkinson. Thalia actually whined. So she wouldn't be with her best friend. The next plaque said Heather Davies and Matilda Bulstrode. So she was in the last room, her and _Amymone L'Daria. _Well, she could have been stuck with Parkinson. Amymone wasn't the worst one out there.

Entering her new room. She saw that it was different to the first years room. There were two other doors apart from the entrance door in the room. One she suspected led to the bathroom, and the other led to a study of sorts. The two double beds were opposite each other. A green and silver curtain covered the two bed. By the bed was a wardrobe. On a small table was a magic charger which charger stuff like IWM's. The floor was a dark wood. And there was a dark green rug in the middle. The ceiling seemed to be glass, and you could see the lake above them, it let off a green glow about the room and you could see fish swimming overhead. By each bed was also a vanity, which, if you went in front it. The mirror the vanity would yell something to you about your appearance. Charming really.

Amymone seemed to be in the shower. Thalia guessed that she would be able to talk to her until tomorrow then. Then she would get an accurate opinion of her new room mate.

Today had gone from good, to bad, to increasingly worse. And all she wanted now was some sleep.

**So there we go, four pages on a introduction to Thalia Malfoy, stuck-up, blood supremacist. I'll try to update regularly. 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to mention, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora survived the war.**

**Chapter Two, **

Thalia awoke the next day to the sounds of the shower turning on. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was. And when she heard the shower turn off she actually started getting ready. She gathered her school uniform and went into the bathroom and Amymone exited. Now that she was properly awake she could fully inspect Amymone. The girl had moved to the UK when she was ten from France. She had long, silky black hair, and piercing amber, almost yellow eyes. She was already very womanly, for a second year at least. The only thing Thalia actually knew about her was that she wanted to be a seeker on the Quidditch team this year. Luckily for the two of them, there was two chaser spots that needed to be filled this year.

Thalia showered and dressed quickly. She spent the most time on her hair and make-up, putting a bit of pale foundation and black eye liner on, and she teased her hair a bit as well. When she finally exited the bathroom she saw that Amymone was sitting on one of the couches in the middle of the room. Thalia decided to join her.

" So, erm." Thalia really didn't know what to say. " I'm Thalia Malfoy."

" I know who you are, it says your name of the plaque on the door." Amymone said with a roll of her eyes. At this Thalia blushed slightly.

" I forgot about that, so, we have ages until breakfast so lets play twenty questions?" Thalia asked. This was she would be able to know more about her new room mate.

" Sure, Um, you start." Amymone said awkwardly.

" What's your favourite colour?" She questioned.

" Purple yours?" She answered and fired back the same question in a matter of seconds.

" Blue." Thalia answered. " Which type of music do you like?"

" Well I like some wizard rock and punk and muggle variations of those genre's as well, I don't really understand this house's hatred of muggles, there music is so much better than ours, you?"

" Same! Well mostly, I've never listened to muggle music." It carried on like this until the clock struck seven and the two decided to make their way to the great hall. Thalia learnt that Amymone lived with her parents in a manor in West Wales, she had an older brother called Achilles who was in seventh year, who was also a Slytherin and head boy. Her entire family is completely pure-blooded. Her birthday was at the start of the summer holidays. She preferred to be called Amy. She honestly seemed like a really cool person. But one thing that was bothering Thalia was that she hadn't seen or heard Lyra since before the Scorpius incident yesterday.

When they arrived in the great hall, they saw that only a few people were here. At the end of the table, Thalia spotted Damien, Elliott and Alex talking to a few first years, one of them being Dominique Weasley. Thalia and Amy sat next to them.

" Morning girls." Alex yawned.

" Thalia, Amymone, this is Dominique, Lelia and Matt, they're first years."Elliott introduced us to the three first years. Polite conversation was made until Slughorn started handing out the time tables. _Where is Lyra?_ Looking up and down the table for Lyra, Thalia finally saw her. She was there giggling with Parkinson, Bulstrode and Davies. _What the hell? _Last year, Lyra had confessed her hatred for the three, giggling, dim-witted and less pure-blooded girls of Slytherin. And now she was having fun with them. Thalia felt betrayed. Deciding to push it to the back of her mind she looked at her time table.

_**Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday**_

_**9am ** History Transfiguration Potions Defence Herbology_

_**10am **Potions Transfiguration Potions Defence History_

_**11am** Potions Charms Charms Transfiguration Charms_

_**12pm** Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch_

_**1pm** Transfiguration Defence History History Transfiguration_

_**2pm **Charms Defence History Defence Defence _

_**12am **AstronomyAstronomy _

None of her days were particularly fun, but school wasn't supposed to be fun. She ate a light breakfast, yesterday's fiasco, and Lyra's new choice in friends had ruined her appetite. Glancning around at the other second years sitting around her, she stood up.

" Come on guys, we'll be late to history if we don't leave now." Thalia said. Five minutes later, the majority of the Slytherin second years were sat in the History of Magic classroom with the Gryffendors. Thalia sat at the back with Amymone while the rest of the Slytherins dotted around the classroom. Lyra and her new friends sat at the opposite side of the classroom to Thalia. It wasn't until five past nine that James Potter arrived and sat in the seat exactly in front of Thalia due to lack of spaces. It wasn't until ten past that Professor Binns started droning on about the second war against the Dark Lord.

Deciding now to write her letters home, Thalia picked up her quill and started writing.

_Grandfather,_

_It's at my most displeasure to inform you that Scorpius has been sorted into Gryffendor. He has also started associating himself with blood traitors like the Potters and Weasley's and even a nosy little mudblood. This is also the case with Emmaline Zabini. Grandfather, I fear that they will bring shame on the Malfoy name, what if one day, Scorpius would breed with one of the animals? I beg of you to talk to him, to have him resorted, we can not ruin the Malfoy Blood likes this._

_Your loving grand-daughter, Thalia._

Okay, so maybe she had overdone it a little bit. Mudbloods and blood traitors weren't exactly animals, but they didn't deserve to learn magic, mudbloods had been destroying the wizarding world since it began. Thalia sighed and then retrieved another piece of parchment.

_Father, _

_The school year as started, I'll be trying out for the Quidditch team next week. How is everything at home? I know that mother wasn't feeling her best when we left. By the way, Scorpius has been sorted into Gryffendor. Father, do you honestly approve of this? They could contaminate him._

_Off of that subject anyway, would you mind gathering some information for me about the L'Daria family. I know that they only moved here in the past few years, but that's about it._

_Your loving daughter, Thalia._

After she had finished her letter, she put them safely in the bottom of her bag and started paying attention to the lesson.

" Several of the Death Eaters escaped from the prison sentence, due to switching sides last minute such as the Malfoy and Zabini family's, the infamous Draco Malfoy and his family were spared from Azkaban due to Harry Potters protection." Professor Binns droned on. But even though his voice was boring and dull, the information didn't escape the ears of anyone. People started turning to look around the class, looking at Thalia, Damien and Potter and they were whispering. Foul and hurtful comments, Thalia done her best to ignore them, but even she couldn't stop the stab of pain that went through her. At her classmates low opinion of her.

When the class ended, Thalia was the first out, she practically stormed to the dungeons for Potions, she wouldn't admit to anyone that she was hurt. To everyone she was proud of her family's part in the war. But as much as she hated the inferior breed, she didn't want them dead. Okay maybe a few of them, like that mudblood who was hanging off of Potter's arm, what was her name again, Cosmos Williams. Cosmos flowers weren't even pretty. And the mudblood, Williams wasn't even pretty, muddy blonde hair, eyes that look like cow manure, and an annoyingly high pitched voice. Potter obviously loved her attention. He thrived off that pathetic little mudbloods hero worship of him.

Thalia barely even noticed when she arrived at the potions class. But before she just stormed into the class. Amy who was somehow caught up with her stopped her. She came running down the stairs and towards Thalia.

" What's." Amy paused her question so she could catch her breath. " What's wrong with you?" Thalia actually considered telling her, Amy was a pro-muggle-born supporter. Not enough to make her a blood traitor, and also, her family was neutral during the war. She wouldn't understand.

" Nothing, I'm just a little moody today, I didn't get much sleep, and I've got a headache, first day back you know?" After Thalia said this, Amy had the most disbelieving look on her face.

" You were fine before History." Amy pointed out. Thalia could hear the other Slytherin and Gryffendor second years approaching the stairs.

" I'm fine really, Parkinson and Moon's annoying voices just gave me a headache." Amy laughed at this, and the let it go.

When everyone was at their desks in Potions classroom, Slughorn stopped them before they sat down.

" Now, now, Don't be so hasty, after a bunch of fiascos last year, I've decided to choose your partners this year, each group will be working on a different project, from one I randomly give you, Now then, the first groups, Amymone L'Daria and Cosmos Williams, Fred Weasley and Lyra Moon, Alexander Nott and Elliott Avery, Damien Zabini and Primrose Parkinson, Thalia Malfoy and James Potter..." He carried on with his list, and people started to move around to sit with their partners. Potter came and sat next to her, she had the worst of luck, why couldn't she of been with Damien. Eventually Slughorn started to hand out pieces of parchment with their assignments on it.

There was a list of three poisons and there cures, and each group had until Christmas to complete five of each potion.

" You know, we'll have to research these potions after classes" Potter pointed out. Thalia's curved eyebrow twitched at this news.

" I suppose, that we'll have to meet at the library, at five Slytherin have Quidditch trials, so we'll meet a three fifteen, Don't be late." Thalia hissed. And luckily for her, right at that moment Slughorn dismissed the class and Thalia went to owl her letters. Amymone joined her and sent off a letter of her own.

" I'm starving Thalia, do you want to head down to the great hall?" Amy questioned. Thalia could feel her own stomach groaning from lack of food.

" Same, so Amy, you're stuck with that Gryffendor mudblood for the potions project." Thalia pointed out dryly.

" Well, Thalia she isn't that bad, sure she was a bit bossy, and kept complaining about how she wasn't with her James, but she was relativity smart." Amy defended, Thalia's eyebrows rose at her words.

" Are her and Potter dating then?" She questioned. The two were just entering the great hall. Amy didn't answer her question. Too mystified by the way everybody was acting. There was a tense atmosphere around the room, people were whispering to each other. Thalia recognised a fourth year Ravenclaw who lived in her area that was sobbing. Making their way towards the end of the Slytherin table, it would have been impossible for them to miss the solemn atmosphere.

As soon as Thalia sat down she questioned her group of friends. " What happened?" The three glanced at each other and then passed her the daily prophet.

_**Wiltshire Attacked By Pure Blood Supremacists. **_

_**At 10pm on the 1st September. Wiltshire was attacked by a pure blood supremacist group called the Dark Circle. Hundreds of muggles are thought to be dead, with thousands injured. Dozens of Witch's and Wizards were also murdered by the Dark Circle. **_

_**The attack only started to die down around 3pm, dozens of muggle and wizarding homes are currently burning to the ground.**_

_**It is thought that the Dark Circle is formed by old death eaters, and their descendants. Members of the dark circle wear plain black robes, but their faces are obscured by a black mist. The Dark Circle are similar to the death eaters in many ways, they also have a way of leaving there mark on a home they have attacked. On the front door of the house, a circle is drawn with the blood of their victims. **_

_**During the fight several aurors and experienced wizards and witches joined the fight, most significant of those were Harry Potter, Ginerva Potter, The adults of the Weasley family and Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Astoria Malfoy and Ginerva Potter were two of the injured during the attack. It was suspected that the Malfoy's were apart of the Dark Circle until Harry Potter, like all those ago, defended him again. **_

_**For a list of the Wizards and Witches who were killed turn to page 3.**_

_**For more information on the Dark Circle turn to page 6.**_

_**For a detailed history of the Potters and Weasleys turn to page 8.**_

_**For a detailed history of the Malfoy's turn to page 10**_

Thalia didn't know what to feel. She felt like a blood traitor. Her own father had officially joined the other side. And had taken his family with him. Any actions the Lord of the family made, stood for the rest of the family. But this would most likely be forgotten in a few months. Harry Potter would save the wizarding world once again.

But her mother, why had no one told her? She wanted to see her mother. Thalia looked up to see all of her friends looking at her.

" Thalia." Damien said quietly. " Are you okay?" Thalia sent a him a dark look.

" Do you think I'm okay Damien? I'm going to speak to Slughorn, I want to visit my mother." Thalia said and walked quickly to Slughorn who was just standing up.

" Professor, would it be okay if I could visit my mother?" She said quickly.

" That's just what I was getting up for, your father just owl'd me saying that your mother was awoken and wishes to see you and your brother soon, could you inform your brother that at eight pm tonight to go to the headmistress's office?" He asked.

" Of course, thank you professor." Thalia said. While she was not a big fan of the Gryffendor table she supposed she had to tell him. As she approached the Gryffendor table she was sent more than a few curious and hateful looks. She stood behind her brother and tapped him on the shoulder. She saw that he had just finished reading the prophet. He turned around surprised and then glared at her.

" What do you want?" He spat.

" Just to tell you to be at the Headmistress's for eight in the evening, so we can visit mother." Thalia said coldly before leaving the great hall. Thalia had too much planned for the day, and it was only the first day. Transfiguration and charms passed rather quickly. It was just reviews over what she had learnt last year. As soon as Charms ended, she went straight for the Library and pulled out a few potions books and began scribbling out there recipes. Potter arrived ten minutes late but Thalia quickly sent him to work on the antidotes.

" You probably want to make the poisons so you can use them of defenceless first years." He spoke out. Thalia noticed that he didn't have the usual venom in his eyes nor that mischievous glint in his eyes.

" And since you'll be making the antidotes, I hope you'll be around to save the day, as Potters do." Thalia said.

" Oh Malfoy, I'll always be around to save the day." He smirked right back at her. And then they got to work on writing out the instructions, ingredients and warnings. The didn't finish until half four, and then Thalia went to get some Quidditch robes and her new broom ready for the trials. She arrived at the Quidditch pitch right on time, as Adrian Flint was separating everyone for each position, there wasn't that many people for Chaser only three, and there were two chaser spots open, and there was a high chance of herself and Damien beating the timid third year boy. Flint started with the chasers. He had the three of them do some laps around the field to see their flying capabilities and then had them all pass the quaffle around with, and last they had to try scoring some goals. Thalia had scored 4/5 with Damien scoring 5/5 and the timid boy scoring 2/5. By the end of the trials it was clear that Thalia and Damien had won the chaser spots. Flint told them they their first practise would be Wednesday straight after classes.

During dinner Thalia could barely eat anything. And was secretly nervous to see her parents. Truthfully she was worried about her mother. Her friends tried to converse normally, but it all seemed awkward and bland. They seemed to be hiding something. And Thalia was going to find out soon. After dinner the group retired to the Slytherin Common room. They talked quietly for a bit. But Thalia noticed something. Some groups of older students were whispering to each other. About joining the Dark Circle. About him accepting fifth years and up. A quick listening charm had her hooked to their conversation, and the rest of her friends.

They learnt that, just before fifth year, a pure blood could join the Dark Circle, the Dark Lord was burn a half circle on their arms, which would be changed to a full circle when they left Hogwarts, or before if they earned it. This left the group almost completely excited. Amymone was with them and was looking at them disapprovingly.

" Guys, we're just second years, and your opinions could change before then." Amy said weakly. Thalia had almost forgotten, Amy did not have the same beliefs as her friends.

" Amy, we have years, for all you know, you could be joining with us in fifth year, let's not think too much about it for them, we have three years." Thalia said and then glanced up at the clock and stood up. " I have to leave now anyway, I'll see you later."

When Thalia entered the headmistress's office she was surprised to see not only her brother there, but the two Potters. Then she remembered that their mother had also been hurt in the attack. They all flooed to St. Mungos. They were also taken to the same room, were Astoria and Ginny were being kept. Thalia eyed the Potters and Weasleys suspiciously as she walked over to her mothers bed. Were the only one with her was Thalia's father, aunt Daphne Nott and Andromeda Tonks who was a common guest in the manor.

" What happened?" Thalia questioned immediately. Her father turned from her mother, surprised at his children's sudden appearance.

" A blasting curse sent her straight into the wall, we all have something to discuss anyway at the moment, Scorpius, Thalia could you sit down and be quiet for a bit please?" Thalia and Scorpius sat down on seats next to their mothers bed, and then Harry Potter stood up and the room completely quieted.

" I've decided to reform the Order of the Phoenix, of course, none of the chidren could join, their too young, hopefully they'll still be too young when this is over, Draco, Astoria, Andromeda, I already know that my family is join, but what about you?" He asked. Draco and Astoria exchanged glances and they both came to some sort of conclusion.

_No no no no no, They can't. _Thalia chanted this in her head, this was too much for her.

" Astoria and I will." Draco said and then looked towards Andromeda.

" I won't be able to fight, but I will join, and I'm sure my daughter and son in law will as well, and my grandson, where will headquarters be?" Andromeda asked, a Slytherin smirk on her face as if she already knew. Which, she probably did.

" The same place as last time." Potter said, a matching smirk on his face.

" Oh my ancestors will be rolling in their graves." Andromeda said.

" That's what Sirius always used to say." Potter said quietly, a sad smile on his face. Thalia was mentally screaming at her parents. Her family was now to be thought of as blood traitors, or at least her parents. Which was something she didn't wish upon them. And there seemed to be nothing she could do to stop this. But she had to try.

" Father, Mother, do you have to join, you're in so much danger if you do join." Thalia actually pleaded.

" You're such a coward Thalia, just like every other Slytherin you know, if I had the chance to join and defend my family name I would." Scorpius actually sneered. Thalia had a thought, her parents obviously hadn't received her letter yet so didn't know about his house.

" Well unlike you Gryffendors, Slytherin prefers brains over brawn, and actually had talented witches and wizards." Thalia sneered at her brother.

" At least Gryffendor isn't filled with stupid, prejudiced bitches like you." Scorpius yelled. In an instant Thalia had her wand out and almost cast the stinging hex before her father and quickly done an wordless expelliarmus and her wand was out of her hand.

" You're both grounded when you come home for Christmas, also when you come back, I'll be talking to Thalia about your opinions of muggle-borns." Her father said. And then Slughorn guided the four children back to Hogwarts.

After the children left discussion started again.

" Scorpius seemed to have forgotten that his parents were Slytherin." Astoria commented.

" I'm not that surprised that he was sorted into Gryffendor, every time I visited he was so much like Sirius, as for Thalia, she reminds so much of Bellatrix, Regulus and Narcissa, she's such a mix of those three." Andromeda said. Draco shook his head.

" I shouldn't have left her with her grandfather so much, she's seemed to picked up his views, I expect a very biased letter about his sorting when I return home." Draco said.

" Maybe I should talk to her, I remember my opinions being similar at her age, and now I'm married to a muggle born." Andromeda said lightly. Harry nodded.

" It's best to deal with her prejudices early." Harry said.

" And grand son is in Slytherin in his third year and my grand daughter is the fifth year Slytherin prefect, I'll have them talk to her soon as well." Andromeda said.

~ Scorpius ~

Scorpius's thoughts were whirling as he settled into bed for his second night at Hogwarts. Could his own sister still think like that, even after he had seen what they had done to their mother. She's the disappointment to the family name, and a disappointment to all good wizards and witches.

" Scor." Albus whispered and he opened the curtains around Albus's bed.

" Yeah?" He whispered back, confusion thick in his voice.

" Do you want to go explore, I have the Marauders map, it's like a map that shows the entire of Hogwarts, and where everyone is." Albus said. Scorpius smirked, all thoughts of his sister gone.

" Of course."

~ Thalia ~

When Thalia returned to the Slytherin, she saw that Damien and Amy had waited up for her. Only a few other Slytherins were in the common room. Thalia immediately made her towards her friends and sat with them, when she entered she saw the other group of older Slytherins glance at her and start whispering.

She was making idle conversation with her friends when Adrian Flint made his way over to the three second years.

" Malfoy, Zabini, L'Daria, I have a proposition for you, I'm second in command of a little group called the Dark Arts association, and I heard the start of your conversation earlier on, and I was wondering if you'd like to be the new members of our little club." He stated more than asked.

Thalia was jumping inside, this was the perfect opportunity to learn. Amy looked a bit hesitant, but at a look from the other two the hesitance disappeared.

" We would be more than happy to join." Damien said. " But, at the moment, I'll be going to bed."

" One second." Flint said. And then handed them each a plain silver ring. " These will burn slightly when we've planned a new meeting and the date and time for the new meeting will be on the inside, your last names will be on the outside, I will take you to the first meeting, which is on Friday night." The three nodded at this and then left for their dorms.

As soon as Thalia and Amy entered their dorms Amy turned to look at Thalia.

" I'm not sure about this, we could get in so much trouble if we're caught." Amy said.

" We won't be, anyway it's the chance to learn, and if your opinions don't change before fifth year, at least you'll know what the other side knows." Thalia said. At this Amy eyes lit up.

" But I wouldn't go shouting about your opinions, if Flint knew your opinion, I doubt you would have been invited, just act like you think like Damien and I, okay?" Thalia warned quickly. Amy nodded immediately.

" Anyway, we ought to get to sleep."

**By my writing standards, that was a long chapter. So the story starts to kick in a bit more hear, I still have a bit more to do until we can skip to before fifth year, also Thalia's relationship with her aunt, and godmother, Tonks will come into play a bit more here.**

**And if you find yourself with the time, please review.**


End file.
